Bésale
by YogurBaby
Summary: Porque un día como otro cualquiera Midorima decide quedarse a practicar tras el entrenamiento y se encuentra con Kuroko, ¿qué pasará cuando la tensión empiece a acumularse entre ellos? One-shot (No tan drabble) MidoKuro, mención de AoKise. Este fanfic participa en el drabbleton de la página de facebook Midokuro is love.


**Dedicado a mí misma para celebrar mi cumpleaños :3 (A pesar de que es mañana).**

 **Además este fanfic participa en el drabbleton de la página de facebook MidoKuro is love, ¡deseadme suerte!**

 **Canción utilizada en este songfic: "Bésala" de la película de Disney "La sirenita".**

 **...**

\- Muy bien, hemos terminado por hoy.- Anunció Nijimura-senpai como siempre a las ocho y media de la tarde para dar por finalizado el entrenamiento del club de baloncesto.

Decenas de suspiros de alivio y pasos apresurados se escucharon hasta el vestuario, en aproximadamente 45 minutos todo el gimnasio estuvo despejado de estudiantes, excepto por uno, según lo que él mismo creía.

" _Él ahí esta, ahí sentado frente a ti,  
no te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae"_

\- ¿Midorima-kun?- Preguntó una suave voz a la espalda del mencionado que estaba practicando tiros de tres.

Midorima se giró sobresaltado a mirarle ya que hasta que habló no había notado la presencia de Kuroko, a pesar del pequeño susto encestó y Kuroko se quedó mirando la pelota mientras caía al suelo y rebotaba varias veces.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kuroko?- Preguntó cogiendo otra pelota de la cesta en la que estaban guardadas.

\- ¿Te quedas a practicar después del entrenamiento?- Dijo ignorando la pregunta, Midorima asintió.- Yo me quedo todos los días, me sorprendió encontrarte aquí.

" _Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya"_

\- ¿Qué practicas exactamente cuando te quedas después de entrenar?- Preguntó tirando de nuevo ya que él sabía perfectamente que Kuroko solo destacaba en pases.

\- Trato de aprender a tirar bien.- Respondió de nuevo observando la trayectoria del balón y cómo de nuevo entraba en la canasta limpiamente.

\- ¿Y lo consigues?- Kuroko negó con la cabeza.- Acuario estaba segundo hoy en el ranking de Oha Asa.- Informó el de las gafas sin venir a cuento.

" _Mírale y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle  
no hay que decir, no hay nada que decir"_

Kuroko le miró extrañado por aquel comentario mientras Midorima iba a recoger los balones ya que se le habían acabado en la cesta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Midorima se acercó de nuevo a él y le entregó una pelota.

\- Probablemente el problema esté en que no mantienes bien el equilibrio a la hora de hacer el tiro.- Explicó situándose detrás de él y colocándole los brazos para tirar.

Kuroko levantó una ceja ante la actitud del otro ya que sabía que las probabilidades de que le ayudara eran de una entre un millón, pero por razones obvias no puso ningún tipo de objeción.

" _Y ahora bésale"_

Tras unos quince minutos y muchos tiros, Kuroko encestó, más por pura suerte que porque de verdad estuviera aprendiendo algo de Midorima. El menor levantó un poco las cejas alegrado de haber acertado el tiro y miró a Midorima como un niño pequeño esperando una felicitación de su madre tras haber hecho algo bien.

\- No sé por qué te pasa eso...- Suspiró el más alto.- Quizás estés inclinándote mal al tirar.- Esta vez se puso a su lado, Kuroko volvió a tirar y falló.

Midorima se quedó mirándole tratando de analizar qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal sin encontrar ningún tipo de respuesta lógica.

\- No pasa nada Midorima-kun, le pediré consejo también a Aomine-kun mañana.- Le restó importancia, en ese momento Midorima cayó en que Aomine había faltado al entrenamiento y por eso no estaba ayudando a Kuroko a practicar.

" _Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes,  
no ha dicho nada, y no lo hará si no lo besas ya"_

\- Aún podemos continuar si quieres.- Le ofreció Midorima a sabiendas de que al día siguiente Kuroko iba a volver acompañado.

\- ¿No quieres volver a casa aún?- Midorima negó con la cabeza.

El de las gafas volvió a situarse detrás de él y se agachó un poco apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Kuroko para estar a su altura, Kuroko le miró de reojo un poco nervioso por la cercanía. El mayor le agarró por los brazos e hizo un movimiento de tiro con ellos.

\- Hazlo así.- Kuroko imitó el movimiento que le había indicado y a pesar de que el balón rodó un poco por el aro este entró en la canasta.

\- Funcionó.- Dijo Kuroko en su tono monótono pero demostrando alegría, se giró a mirar a Midorima y vio que este estaba de espaldas a él recogiendo los balones para irse.- ¿Lo has visto?

Midorima asintió con la cabeza, Kuroko se acercó a mirarle extrañado por aquello mientras también le ayudaba a recoger, al terminar ambos se agacharon al mismo tiempo para levantar la cesta quedando a poca distancia el uno del otro.

" _No hay por qué temer, no te va a comer, ahora bésale"_

Llevaron esta al pequeño almacén donde se guardaban todos los materiales deportivos de la escuela, tras dejar la cesta en el suelo, Kuroko suspiró y se apoyó en unas colchonetas sin darse cuenta de que estas no estaban bien colocadas en la pared.

\- Pesaban mucho.- Dijo en tono cansado apoyando todo su peso en estas.- ¿Vendrás mañana también a...?

Antes de poder terminar la frase las colchonetas se desplomaron hacia atrás y Kuroko se sujetó a lo primero que alcanzó que casualmente fue la parte baja de la camiseta de Midorima arrastrándole con él hacia atrás.

" _Sin dudar no lo evites más, ahora bésale"_

Cayeron sobre las colchonetas que se desplomaron estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, Kuroko quedó semi tumbado en estas mientras que, por culpa de su agarre, Midorima había quedado sobre él separados únicamente porque este hubiera sido suficientemente rápido como para apoyar los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Kuroko.

" _E_ _s mejor que te decidas ya, ahora b_ _ésale"_

\- L-Lo siento, no me fijé...- Dijo el menor abriendo levemente los ojos sobresaltado por la cercanía.

\- Solo ten más cuidado.- Pidió Midorima algo ruborizado aún sin ni siquiera moverse, Kuroko se le quedó mirando sonrojado esperando a que se apartara.

" _Bésale"_

\- Está bien.- Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose en silencio.- ¿M-Midorima-kun?

Midorima continuaba inmóvil sobre él mirándole mientras las gafas se le resbalaban lentamente por la nariz hacia abajo hasta que cayeron en el pecho de Kuroko. Midorima bajó la vista durante un segundo para ver sus gafas que se habían caído y al volver la vista al otro le encontró más cerca de él (a causa de que sus gafas eran de aumento de lejos y no de cerca), aún a pesar de eso creyó que de verdad Kuroko se había acercado a él y se inclinó un poco acercándose más, Kuroko se sonrojó y entrecerró un poco los ojos al ver al otro acercarse echando también el cuello un poco hacia adelante quedando a milímetros de Midorima.

" _Bésale"_

\- ¡¿Kurokocchi?!- Exclamó Kise desde la puerta del almacén, en un acto reflejo Kuroko empujó a Midorima por el estómago haciendo que cayera al suelo a su lado.- ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

Kuroko trató de responder algo pero solo logró producir unos pequeños balbuceos, en ese momento apareció también detrás de Kise Aomine, mirándoles algo extrañado. Tanto Kuroko como Midorima se miraron el uno al otro nerviosamente hasta que el más alto habló.

\- Podríamos haceros la misma pregunta, además Aomine hoy ni siquiera se ha presentado al entrenamiento.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos mirando acusadoramente al mencionado, este apartó la vista.- ¿Dónde estabais?

\- En los vestuarios.- Respondió el rubio.

\- ¿Haciendo qué?- Preguntó esta vez Kuroko, Kise miró a Aomine algo ruborizado sin saber qué responder.

\- Flexiones.- Respondió Aomine como si nada, Midorima levantó una ceja.- ¿Y qué hacíais vosotros?

\- R-Recoger los balones.- Explicó el de las gafas.

\- ¿El uno sobre el otro en una colchoneta?- Inquirió Aomine.

\- ¿Y como a esto de distancia?- Añadió Kise haciendo un centímetro con ambos dedos índice.

Midorima y Kuroko asintieron insistiendo en que fue un accidente (Ya que en cierto modo era verdad) mientras Aomine y Kise seguían también tratando de ocultar lo que Dios quisiera que hubieran estado haciendo en el vestuario, entre los cuatro hicieron un pacto de silencio para que nadie se enterase de lo que habían visto y así ninguno de ellos saldría perjudicado. Salieron poco después de la escuela y los cuatro se separaron para volver a sus respectivas casas.

\- ¿Midorima-kun?- Volvió a sorprenderle una voz a su espalda cuando ya había caminado más de la mitad de su recorrido habitual.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tu casa está por otro camino.- Le preguntó contrariado al ver de nuevo a Kuroko detrás de él.

" _Bésale"_

\- ¿Mañana te quedarás de nuevo a practicar?- Dijo Kuroko ignorando su pregunta.

\- Supongo que sí, ¿por...?- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Kuroko se había puesto de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

\- Está bien.- Respondió el menor sonriendo levemente justo antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse dejando a Midorima totalmente sonrojado y confundido.

Le perdió de vista entre la multitud mientras permanecía inmóvil con una mano en la mejilla, reaccionó pocos segundos después y soltó un suave suspiro antes de continuar su camino, esperando impaciente a que llegase el día siguiente para poder terminar lo que él y Kuroko habían comenzado.

 **...**

 **Y hasta aquí :) Espero que os haya gustado y que sea apropiado para del drabbleton, he disfrutado mucho con este fic ya que siempre relaciono esta canción con Midorima y Kuroko xD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
